Office Wars
by TheWordIsRED
Summary: This story follows a group of rich, privileged, and elite company owners as they take on the lives as businessmen. These wealthy individuals seem to have everything under control, except for their love lives. Natsu Dragneel who is a handsome and wealthy company owner to the largest Fashion Conglomerate had hired a feisty new secretary who seemed to know a lot of people around him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Female's POV

Nobody told me about him being this hot. He is LITERALLY burning right now, and if I wasn't so sure about my actions, I think I accidentally bathe my soon-to-be-boss with a whole tank of fire extinguisher just to make his firey arm less… firey. As much as I like to make a comment on his girly hair color, I decided to seal my thoughts away. Honestly, why dye your hair pink?!

His onyx eyes bulge out when he saw the white foam covering his arms. I could only stifle a laugh. Looking at his agonized state, he still looked extremely gorgeous. GOD, why do I have to put up with this alienated man, his not human! And snap out of it Lucy! Stop gawking at your employer!

Moments of awkward silence loomed before us and the only thing you can hear is the ticking of the clock that was just hanging on the wall looking down upon us with our frazzled expressions but it soon faded due to his not-so-awkward ice breaker called "conversation".

"Uhhh… thank you for that miss…?" he was trailing off in his words, patting the almost burnt area of his arm and trying to figure out his poor arm's saviors name. He reach forth to indicate that he was thankful to me.

"Its Lucy sir, Lucy Heartfilia" I shook hands with him and was surprised by how big it was and how insignificantly small mine was. I know it's an unusual observation, but I can't help but feel … warm. "Sorry about that trouble, Miss Heartfilia." with that smile fading and him sitting with that serious expression, like any other boss interview I had grown accustomed to, we proceeded with the interview.

"So you're Miss Lucy Heartfilia. And reading from your resume you have a pretty decent background." Sitting the paper down on his table, I looked at him with a masked of professionalism. "I see that you have graduated from a rather popular school."

"Yes sir." I answered with a smile. I don't know about what the others opinion about him but he seems to be a very good guy. The rumors says that he fools around way too much with his workers that some actually resigned from the work, but in the past thirteen minutes and forty four seconds that I've been with him, he looks oddly comfortable as he stood up and eased the crease on his expensive jacket that was now burnt from the incident earlier. "Your work starts today if that's okay with you Miss Heartfilia." I looked at him and answered a 'yes' as I too stood up to bow. I contain my squeal within me to not embarrass myself in front of him and just smiled.

For a mere second of my life that time, I thought my head is going to pop from embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing?!" He was taking off his jacket and toss it on the table, he was about to take off his undershirt too but I blurted out the question to cut him off from his action. "Taking off my clothes to change." Was his ingenious answer, making it look like the most obvious thing around here. "Yeah I know! But wait till I get out! I don't want to see your alcohol filled stomach you know." was my retaliation.

"Then hurry it up. I don't have all day. And just a heads up. It's ab-filled stomach." Taking the liberty to run towards the door full with rage and my high heels clicking on the rugged floor, I slammed the door that would separate the view of my soon-to-be boss of his topless glory.

Natsu's POV

That girl is extremely weird. For all I know, why in the world did she have to yell when I only wanted was to get dress? Women, you'd never know how they would react. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked towards my dressing room. But other than her weird personality, I never expected her appearance to be so… attractive. The hell am I thinking? My actions made me receive a pain on my head when I suddenly hit myself. The F-. Whatever! I better tell her not to wear something fit. My humanity and a man's dignity is on the line here.

Thinking back, that office attire hugged her body so perfectly. Man! If I hadn't caught myself on fire I could have looked cool. But that damn child had to pull a stupid prank on me! Sigh. The way she looked at me, why is it so weird? The hell am I thinking?! The great Natsu Dragneel would never think this way! Is this puberty? The fuck! Calm down. Just calm the fuck down Natsu. That girl is just teasing you.

Why the hell would she do that? Fuck this! I'm going insane! Stop thinking about her! And a slap to the face was enough to send my soul back to earth. "Natsu! Hey! Are you okay?" a voice so familiar made myself relieved. "Lisanna?" I looked at the female in front of me. "Why are you spacing out all of a sudden? The papers that should be signed and delivered to me this afternoon is supposed to be done by now Natsu." Damn, I forgot. Considering that this silver haired girl is my childhood friend and my trusted partner in the world of business sure assured me a million times. I smiled sheepish of the fact that I clearly forgot about those papers.

"I'll send them all to you this afternoon." With that, she walked out with a smile on her face. That girl. But, no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend. She hit so hard, my cheek is burning! Yet thanks to her, my thoughts about that damned new secretary of mine is out of the question. Sigh. "Surviving this would be hard."

Third person POV

Lucy looked around the vicinity to familiarize every nick and cranny of her work place. Even though the job she had applied is to be the secretary to that boastful boss of hers, she still took the liberty to look around, maybe memorizing the place might come in handy if her boss needs something from a certain place. So she did what she thought and proceeded to walk around the building.

Each room she passed she took note the name of it. "Meeting room, huh". She walked down a long hallway leading to who knows where in the vicinity it would take her, but much to her surprise she stumbled upon a sight that look gorgeous to even take your eyes off of it. "Wow… who knew that something so beautiful could be found in a place like this…" Lucy was mesmerize to even blink and shut her agape mouth.

Stepping in even further, she saw a sign reading: "Fairy Garden…?" looking at it, you could notice a bunch of wonderful, overgrown flowers. Lilacs, roses, lilies, tulips, name it, Lucy could see it all. A bridge can be seen in the middle with a small pond. There is also a picnic table under a big tree. Dragonflies and butterflies flew with grace and wonderment of the place. You could really wonder how come such a place is located on top of a building.

"So you like gardens huh?" A voice echoed in her ears and she slowly turn around to see the source of the voice. A male stood a few feet before her. He was wearing tinted glasses contrasting his vibrant orange hair, with a suit matching his features. "Oh, not really, I'm not a fan of pollenated things but looking at this my opinion was changed." A smile crept in her lips and she turned to look at the view again. "The name is Loke by the way." He reach his hand to shake hers and Lucy did just that.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled again, taking in the features of this gorgeous man. "So, you come here often?" she started. "No, I was just passing by and saw a beautiful maiden looking at the scenery. Looks like the president did something impressive again." Loke gave Lucy a smile that could catch a maiden's heart. Lucy was about to speak up but another unfamiliar voice beat her to it. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you Loke!" it sounded like a female's voice, and proving her hunch was correct she turned around to see a petite girl crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl looked like she's the same age as Lucy. Sporting an orange bandana with her orange dress with a black office jacket complimented her shiny blue hair. "Hey Levy, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She'll be working with us starting today. Lucy, this is Levy, Levy McGarden." Two girls shook their hands in a sign of gesture but Lucy could not hold the urge to ask Loke something. "How did you know that I'll be working here starting today?" she was a bit taken aback by that and raised a brow towards the man.

"Words would not go unheard Lucy." Was Loke's only reply before turning his back from the two females, the one was calm while the other was puzzled. Levy sighed beside Lucy and turned her attention to her. "Don't mind him. He is the head of the zodiac department, the bestselling perfume product that is why he knew, all the head knows whenever the president gets another new secretary." Lucy nodded in understanding before her realization kicked in. "Wait, another secretary? How many secretaries have gone through him in the past?" Lucy kept on thinking a logical explanation as to why her question bugged her so much.

Both Levy and Lucy exited the garden and proceed to walk in the corridor to find another location in the building. "No one could actually stick up to his personality to talk on some stuff. You know those rumors, he can be a bit…" "…Overly confident? Yeah, I witnessed that first hand". The blonde cried in agony in her head as to why she applied to this job that could make her head explode mentally. "All of his secretaries quitted after finding out how work driven he was." Lucy was puzzled for the second time that day.

"Why? Isn't that a good thing to the company knowing that their president works hard for them?" she said after sipping on her beverage, ice cold Frappuccino. "Not really… his work is somewhat not what you expected it to be…" Levy was looking so serious that it made Lucy gulped out of sheer curiousness. "What do you mean Levy?" Scenarios run havoc in her mind as she imagined what kind of boss is the president.

Imagining that his a sadist, whipping a woman. An assassin, mercilessly killing people that opposed his company's path. A mafia… that is also like an assassin if you think about it. But to Lucy's mind, her boss was in the latter's category. 'What if he really is a killer masking his true self by being a president' was her thought. But soon she was interrupted by Levy's sudden 'ahem'. "I know what you're thinking, no he is not a killer nor anything like that. No underground life whatsoever." It made Lucy sigh in relief hearing that but, now her speculations had been disproven, her thoughts run havoc again, Levy knew by the way her expressions change one after the other.

"Lucy, he is not a bad guy." Levy sighed for the nth time that day. "Then what is he Levy? I have to figure out his true motives! He might kill me!" She shouted in the nick of panic. "Trust me Lucy. I had known Natsu since the day he became president of the company. His secretaries just run off because he is just too much to handle." Levy was playing with her cup while explaining things to Lucy. "How so?" Lucy looked at her, trying to find any more answers. "He likes to embarrass people…?" quite unsure of her answer, Levy looked at Lucy while the lady was staring at her suspiciously. "Well, somebody should really teach him a lesson." Lucy threw the empty plastic cup and proceeded to head out of the massive cafeteria. "Well, thank you for the company Levy, I really appreciate it. I have to get back to work or else Mr. Boss might embarrass me, I don't want to quit my job before I even started it." Levy nodded while Lucy smiled and continue down the hallway towards her boss' office.

'Just try your dirty tricks on me, I'll show you what embarrassment looks like.' Keeping her mind straight, she sat down on her desk that was located inside Natsu's office. Her desk was beside the door across from her boss. Natsu looked up and saw his brand new secretary with a wary look on her face so he decided to raise a brow and a question following his gesture. "Are you constipated or something?" Lucy settled down in her desk and replied to the president's question. "You know, considering that you are the president of this company, you're not really the gentleman type that tabloids usually gossip about." She rested her head on the backside of her two hand while elbows resting on top of her work table. "Gentleman? I'm not the type of guy that would hold doors for a girl." He stretched his arms and crossed it behind his head to rest on it.

The lady in front looked at him with an examining look. She sighed, turning her attention towards her computer screen which she finds interesting all of a sudden then muttered something which is inaudible to the guy with her in the room. Natsu raised his brow and stared at his secretary while she typed her hands away. Looking at her expression, she looked like she knew what she was doing. "You look like you know what you are doing." He unconsciously blurted his thoughts but the female didn't even bat an eye at his direction. "I worked in some companies for months, shouldn't you know that if you had truly read my resume." Was her only reply. "You're unlike any other secretary of mine."

"Cliché much? Why? Because I'm not afraid to speak my mind towards you?" Natsu looked at her. Lucy stopped typing and decided to turn her head towards Natsu's direction. "No, because you're not trying to seduce me." The maiden can only gawk at his blatant answer. She watched as Natsu relaxed his body against his chair, he faced the window and waved the blonde off to continue her work. "Is that the reason why you embarrass them?" she asked. Silence, Natsu did not reply, so she then sighed and faced her monitor once again.

"Why seduce you? Because you're rich, is that it?" she asked out of nowhere after the silent moment. "Really? Are you blind? See this handsome face? Calvin Klein would offer me millions to endorse their product." Was his retaliation as he turned around and pointed his so called 'handsome' face to the girl while caressing his features to prove his point. "Really?" she copied his prolonged word of 'really' and proceeded to her comeback. "I don't see why they would waste millions for you." She looked at Natsu with a bored expression while the male looked at her with a twitching eyebrow. "Why you little…!" he was about to stood up from his chair when the door suddenly slammed open. A figure showed up with a raised hand and an enthusiastic voice.

"Yo! Natsu!"

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfic! :D I really hope you guys liked it and please drop a review or whatnot to let me know what your thoughts about this :D Thankies! ;) and I'm really sorry about my grammar, English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yo! Natsu!"

Both of their heads turned to the source of the call and to their abrupt surprise, an ebony haired boy marched inside Natsu's office with a huge grin on his face. "The hell are you doing here icicle brain?" but much to Natsu's surprise, the boy that he just insulted turned his back on him and faced his secretary. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Lucy." With a pretty smile and a welcoming look, Lucy, standing behind her desk with a mouth wide in shock slowly walked towards the man that she also recognized.

"Gray!" Lucy, toppled Gray with a huge hug that made Natsu send them both a disapproving look. "I missed you so much!" Lucy looked at the man and smiled widely. "I miss you too." Gray pat the blonde's hair and smiled. Natsu on the other hand was so clueless on the situation that he had no choice but to yell at them to avert their attention on him. "Am I the only one missing something?" Natsu looked at Gray and glared at him. "I believe so. Lucy and I had known each other since we were in high school. We were inseparable back then." He looked at the lady beside him and smiled gently.

Natsu was shocked, extremely. He thought that he knew all there is to know about his best friend slash company rival. But then again, he was proven wrong of his judgements. "And I never knew because…" he was waiting for Gray to fill in the blanks to answer his thoughts. "…Because you never asked me about my past friends. And it was not manly to talk about that shit." Gray chuckled at Natsu and just like that, Natsu was in rage, not out of jealousy towards his best friend having another friend, but on the fact that Gray had known his secretary for a few years. And he was absolutely clueless as to why that is a fact.

"And you. Why didn't you tell me any of this?" His attention was now on his secretary who stood there watching the full on conversation that Natsu and Gray were having, and for some reason, she ended up in the middle of it. "It was much of a hassle to tell you and besides, you never asked." Lucy sent Natsu a boring look for her answer was obvious enough for a child to know. "Uhh…" he was caught in his own trap. Not really knowing to approach the conversation, he decided to sit down on his chair and just stared at the two who looked at him weirdly.

Gray sighed and turned his demeanor towards the blonde. "Hey Lu, since this is our first time meeting for over the years of not seeing each other, why not reminisce on the past over a meal? How's that sound? And since this is your first day at your new job and all." Natsu's attention towards his paper that looked fascinatingly boring was broken when he looked at his secretary giggling over his best friend's offer. "I'd be-"Lucy's reply was immediately shut down when she felt a strong pull of her arm. "My secretary is busy Gray. Go find another woman to reminisce on your past."

"She is not just a woman Natsu." Gray knitted his eyebrows together to prove his own point. "Yeah, so what? She is my secretary and I say that you are interrupting her on her job." Natsu was still holding the blonde's arm, trying so hard to not let her go with his best friend slash rival. They both owned the largest companies in Fiore so a battle or two is not a surprise for them. But to Gray it is. Getting worked up over his secretary is not Natsu's cup of tea, to be exact he only talks to girls when it has something to do with business or either he is drunk. "Are you drunk?" Gray rose his one knitted brow towards Natsu. "No! The hell would you think that?!" now Natsu was offended. Gray sighed and decided to face Lucy. "I think this meal will be canceled today Lu. Hot head here is being an ass all of a sudden." She spoke to Lucy pretending that Natsu is not there holding his female friend's arm in captive.

"Don't worry about it Gray, maybe some other time?" Lucy gave Gray a smile, a sweet smile to not make her friend feel down in her opinion. "Yeah, sure." And with the same manner, Gray left Natsu's office. The air fell heavy around the two so Natsu decided to loosen his grip on Lucy. But the moment he did that, Lucy immediately grabbed the nearest thing she could find which is why a box of tack came flying towards her boss. The male did not mind though, considering that the female is upset that he just canceled a reunion between friends that did not manage to keep in touch for years. He knows exactly how that feels.

Lucy sighed and plopped herself down. Natsu just look at her, wondering what the big deal is. Hours passed but not a single word came from the blonde. The pinkette wasn't too sure about talking to her but he took his chance and started a conversation. "So, Lucy. Did you get the approval of Jura Nekis?" he asked but when he looked at her direction the blonde only nod at him. 'Damn it. Is she really angry? But what gives her the right to be angry at me? The hell Natsu! Get your shit together man!' he had no clue as to whatever is happening. "If you wanted to say something, say it, don't stare at me so creepily." His attention got interrupted by that sentence of hers.

"I wasn't staring, I was just thinking." He closed his eyes and laid his back on his chair. "Yeah, thinking, no one thinks and stare at a person. Fine, let's hear it then. But if this is about what happened earlier, just forget it, I think Gray is too busy to eat a full course meal with me anyways." Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her with a questioning look but it subsided immediately. "He sure is. His company has been in shambles lately." Lucy looked at Natsu with curiosity towards the topic. "Why? What happened?" Natsu sighed and continued to talk. "He is having problems with meeting client demands and agency capabilities and is thinking of shutting the company that he built for years." Lucy looked at him, stunned. Why would Gray have problems with that? And shutting it down? His company have been in business for generations. Selling the trendiest digital devices all around the world.

Her thoughts got blocked when Natsu started talking again. "As I've been building this company, Fairy Tail, over the last six years, there is something I often hear from clients, which is this: 'Well, this company do trend, not sink. So we are going to go with ….' I believe that the top seven people are what make any company tick. Now if those top people picked up and went to a new company, that new company would start to like the place they all came from. Think about it. What about sports teams? There is no 'The Lakers are great.' It's Kobe and Jack playing on a team, so the Lakers become good. It's not the Knicks winning when the Knicks have Willis Reed and Clyde Frasier. It's the people who make up the team. Get where I am going with this?" Lucy nodded and continued listening to her boss. "Gray is a decision maker and also running his company by himself, looking at him, he's disappointed because he thinks that he is not as good as some other company and is jealous that they are doing something he is not...But he should stop it. He should stop being jealous of their capabilities and go out and hire for his client's needs. He should really find the people that are doing it and make them part of his team."

Natsu was lost in his thoughts that he had started talking while looking up the ceiling. He signed for the nth time. He closed his eyes but when he opened them, he saw his newly hired secretary standing in front of him. Lucy suddenly grab hold on the arm rest of his chair while looking directly into his boss' eyes. A minute passed but the eye contact still hasn't been broken. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. But suddenly opened them with determination in them, suddenly grabbing the hand of her boss, both march out of the office. Natsu, trailing behind Lucy while the blonde is dragging his boss who is struggling to wear his suit jacket.

"Where the hell are we going you crazy woman!" the employees in Fairy Tail both looked at the two with questioning eyes and perfectly puzzled look asking themselves, 'Why is the new secretary of their boss dragging him outside the building with much fury?' Lucy suddenly stopped when somebody blocked their path. "Where are you taking our President Miss Heartfilia?" A short white haired woman stepped in the path. "Lisanna! Perfect timing! Tell her to let me go!" Natsu shouted. But he could easily get out of Lucy's grip without the help of his female friend and yet he chose not to, unknowingly for him. "Could you let go of our president's wrist miss Heartfilia?" Lisanna asked the blonde with a smile. And yet the lady didn't think twice before answer a flat, "No" with that, she marched pass through the white head and out they go.

Lisanna was looking frazzled by that, not only did Lucy manage to drag their president away, but her nerves of fatly saying to her is downright hurtful. 'So that was her new secretary.' The white head felt the cringe and clutch her clipboard against her chest. Looking at the direction both the president and his secretary had gone to, Lisanna can only glare at the blinding light of the outside world.

Natsu is still being dragged by his secretary but the moment they entered the cab, Lucy let go of his wrist. Silence fell upon the two but the blonde broke the dreary silence. "Please don't let Gray shut down his company." Natsu was looking outside the window, when he heard her say that, his vision shifted towards Lucy whose head was hanging in sadness. He looked at her, examining her. When he didn't say anything, Lucy looked up and there he saw, sadness in her chocolate orbs, tears fighting to break loose. Once again, he sighed feeling a little down for his secretary who cares so much about his company rival. "Do you really care for Gray that much?" he let his head rest on his knuckles whilst looking at her. She nodded and answered, "I do care for him." Sincerity, not just from her eyes or the ways she looks at him but her words was what caught Natsu in a bind.

He sighed, feeling defeated for some reason. "Fine, I'll help you." He averted his gaze from her and looked outside the window, where buildings of different heights towered their small beings. Lucy was silent which made Natsu seemingly uncomfortable of the silence, 'This is where you should be thanking me not giving me the silent treatment' he thought, so once again, he decided to turn his eyes at her, shock fell on his face as he saw the streaming tears from the silently crying lady in front of him. Lucy was crying. Panicked washed over the male as he don't know what to do or say in this situation, but realizing that panicking is not the answer he calmed his nerves down and patted her head, which in his thoughts would not make the situation any less teary but he just wanted to calm her down.

"Why do you have to cry?" He keeps patting the female, now sobs can be heard inside the cab, and on the rear mirror, the driver smiled gently towards them both who was clueless of the fact that someone is seeing their acts. "I… I ju-just ca-can't he-hel-help it. I-I'm just hap-happy." Hiccups were more audible than her worlds, so Natsu just comforted her by edging himself beside her closely and rubbed her back while Lucy wiped the tears that stained her face. Natsu looked at her, cheeks red from crying and her office top was soaked with her tears that streamed down her face and it was a surprise to him that knowing the lady was beautiful, she did not even wear any make or any type of cosmetics on.

"It's good to see couples who still love each other till now." When silence fell over, the cab driver decided to speak up his mind. He was in his thirties or older, but he looked at the two with sadness and happiness through the rear mirror of his car. "We are-"Lucy calmed down and decided to defend the situation to dodge any misconceptions but when a hand reached out to grab her own, she saw Natsu shaking his head left and right to indicate his point, which is to not spoil the old man's memory. "I bless you young ones in your future." A smile, genuine to the both of them, was given by the driver. The two looked at each other and decided to play along, "Thank you, we both bless you on your life too Mr.-?" Natsu trailed off, not knowing how to address him. "It's Yong." Natsu nodded when he heard that. "Thank you Mr. Yong." With that Natsu and Lucy gave him a smile.

"Speaking of which, where are you two headed?" now it dawn on them. They never did actually told the man where they were headed. When the two looked at each other, they fell into fits of laughter. "Sorry, about that. We're headed to Tartaros. The company, not the mall. The one with the banners outside of it." Natsu explained the appearance of the building from the outside. "Is that it?" When the man said that, the male's features lit up. "Yes, that is it. Conveniently nearer than we expected it to be. Thank you." The cab stop, and the two got out with a little goodbye from the driver.

Lucy was silent, unknown by the male beside her, she clutched her head and followed suit. "Good morning Mr. Dragneel, how can we be of assistance?" the employees greeted and offered Natsu the moment he stepped in the building. "Nothing, I just came here to talk with your president." Says Natsu with a dominating aura. "Yes, right this way." But when he was about to follow the girl that would lead him to where both he and Lucy were supposed to be going, a voice stopped them from their tracks. "Well, well, well. If it isn't his royal highness descending from high to mingle with his commoners." A mischievous smile crept on the face of the man talking to the president of Fairy Tail with such a sarcastic way of saying his greeting.

The blonde turned her back to face the man. When she saw who it was, her eyelids flew open. 'Mard Geer?' she shout in her thoughts. Lucy could hear Natsu's inaudible sigh and him walking towards the Mard Geer. "Gray and I didn't see you at the meeting of Board of Directors yesterday." Natsu's brows were almost knitted when he asked that question, rage clearly visible in his eyes. "What? That was _Yesterday_? Hm, must've slipped my mind." Mard Geer only shrugged at Natsu. "You know that Gray needs you here." Natsu almost grabbed Mard Geer's collar out of pure fury. "Well, clearly the little sea lion doesn't need me hear, he can perfectly handle himself and this company, I'll just be standing in the crowd _cheering_ him on." He waved while calmly walking away from them which made Mard Geer smirk knowing that Natsu did not caught his word of sarcasm towards his best company rival.

"Don't turn your back on me Mard Geer!" Natsu shouted, making heads turn in their direction. "Temper, temper. We don't want the President of Fairy Tail to cause a scandal in Tartaros right? You're in a sharks den after all." It came as a whisper to Natsu which got everyone confused seeing the gap between them. "It's alright everyone, go back to work now!" the man said in command. Natsu looked at Mard Geer, glaring at him. "Is that a challenge?" Now, Natsu was standing in front of the man with Lucy behind Mard Geer looking at Natsu with worry. A laugh escaped from his lips which made Natsu even more furious than he already was. "I would never dream of challenging the president of Fairy Tail." Mard Geer, walked pass Natsu with a whisper that only the male could hear. "Concerning what you said earlier, I guess it should be the other way around. Perhaps, you shouldn't turn your back on me." laughter echoed as Mard Geer made his exit. Seeing Natsu like this, furious out of his wits, other than his calm collected self on TV, Lucy saw how Natsu cares so much for his friends, so the only thing she did was grabbed his hand that was balled into a fist that appeared to almost as white as marble between hers. Glad that it worked, Natsu relaxed again, and opened his eyes to see a pair of chocolate ones staring at him.

"I hate people seeing me like this." he said to her, but the female only smiled gently which cause him to smile too. He sighed deeply and looked at her. "Come on, Gray must be waiting for us." He said with a smile still present on his face. The female nod and followed her boss but in everyone's view, it looked more like something was up between the two.

"Did you got that?" a voice whispers to the other that it is with. "yeah, I got it. Now, Mr. Dragneel." Devilish snickers were heard as these voices looked at Natsu and Lucy who marched towards Gray's office. "Now, let's go and deliver this."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I know that it is long, but I still hope that you enjoyed it, considering that there are a lot and I mean a lot of errors in this, yet I still hoped that you have fun while reading this. Please leave your thoughts on the review box to let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Thank you so much again! Toodles!


End file.
